Conclusion of Kong studios
by DennisaiiHearts
Summary: Sequel to living in Kong Studios. Roxi's Birthday is finally here. But later that night, she gets a devisating call, what could make up for something as horible as that? 2D can tell you the answer...
1. Just another year

-1Chapter 1

.:Writers note:. It's here! It's here! The final story! With it comes flashbacks _(flashbacks)_ Drama (_drama) _and even some love….. But you must still read. Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: For later things, I don't own Von Dutch, but wouldn't it be cool if I did! Oh, and I don't own the gorillaz… blah blah blah….

It had been almost a year since Roxi had joined the Gorillaz. Now she was used to the waking up early in the morning, getting the feeling of nervousness, if she would do something wrong, the press would be all over her.

But this morning was different. This morning she awoke with a feeling of grief.

Just to make sure she wasn't making a mistake, she checked her clock for the date. _13.10.08 _flashed on the screen. That and the time of 5:00am.

She couldn't go back to sleep, so she got up, put on a pair of tracksuit pants (she was already wearing a tight black singlet that she would normally wear to sleep), slipped on some shoes and headed out of her door.

She didn't quiet know were she was going to go. She wanted to leave Kong for the day, but couldn't quiet find the guts to. So she thought she might just head up to the roof and stay there for a little while.

When she got there, it was still a little dark, and the zombies were just going back to their graves.

She remembered the first night that she had found out about the zombies, how she had been so scared, and how 2D had spent the night with her, in her bed…

She suddenly heard a click, she looked behind her to see some one else coming out onto the roof.

"Oh, morin' love." said 2D as he came to sit down next to her. "Your up a lil' early, arn' you?"

"Oh, yeh, I can't get to sleep." she replied.

"Wots wrong?" asked 2D.

"Oh… um…"

"It's ok, you know you can tell me any fink"

"Oh, ok then. As long as you promise not to make a big deal about it." said Roxi.

"Hm… ok then."

"Well, today…" she hesitated for a few seconds "Today's my birthday. And, well, to a lot of people, their birthday would be their fav day of the year. But it's one of the worst for me…"

_flashback_

_Roxi walked into her normally gloomy house._

" _Roxi! Your late! Get doin' dinner, I got another man coming around to night" said her arsehole of a mother._

"_Mum, please, I really just need sit down for a few seconds" said Roxi. "Can't it just be a birthday treat or something"_

"_Ever since your father died, you've been using lame arse excuses like that!" said her mum._

"_That's 'cause he would actually acknowledge my birthday" said Roxi "Instead of working me like a dog 24/7"_

_Roxi's mum went up to her and slapped her, hard, on the face. Roxi dropped to the ground._

"_Your father was a fuking arse who didn't know anything! And I'm glad he died!" said her mother. "Now get up and make dinner!"_

_Roxi sat there, crying on the ground….._

"Oh" said 2D "I'm sorry. I didn't realize…"

"That's ok, I didn't really want anyone to know any way…" Roxi started to shake.

"Are you ok love?" asked 2D.

"Oh, yeh, I'm just a bit cold is all."

2D put an arm around her and rubbed her arm. They sat like that for a little while until the sun came up. 2D looked at his watch.

"Hey, do you wanna go to da mall or some fink?" asked 2D.

"Hm… ok."

They got up and headed back to their rooms to get ready.

.: Writer's note:. That waz sooooo crap! I think that this story might be a bit longer than four chapters… oh well, reviews greatly appreciated.


	2. Loving my presents!

-1Chapter 2

.:Writers note:. I think that I may have made it very obvious who is going to get together in this story so… for those of you who are dumb enough to not have noticed it by now… I won't ruin it for you… but you will find out in this chapter! Ha ha ha ha!

Roxi and 2D hadn't spent to much time at the mall. They had gotten there, looked through a few shops, 2D bought smoothies for them, then they looked through some more shops, then got stampeded by fans, so they decided to go home.

Once home, Roxi went straight back to her room. Only to be disturbed by a knock on the door a few minutes later.

So she got up, a little pissed off, and opened the door.

"'Ello love," said Murdoc "can you jus' do dis lil' job for me?"

"Sure, whatever" she said, closing her door and walking out.

"Jus' go down to da studio…" he said, pointing a thumb in the direction of the studio. "an' you'll have ta take da stairs, the elevators broken" he said, and walked of.

Roxi sighed and made her way up the stairs. Once up on the right floor, she slowly made her way to the studio.

Once there, she slowly opened the door. She seemed shocked to see all of the rest of the Gorillaz sitting in the studio. Including Murdoc.

"Happy birthday!" said Noodle as she walked in. She walked up to Roxi and handed her an envelope.

"Thanks, I mean…" Began Roxi "I didn't expect anything.. Really."

She opened the envelope, and pulled out the birthday card from inside. In it was written, in noodle's neat writing:

_Dear Roxi,_

_Happy 19th birthday!_

_We all wish you the best on your special day._

_Love from, Noodle 2D Murdoc and Russel._

_P.S Go and look in the storage cupboard._

Roxi put down the card and headed over to the storage cupboard. When she opened it, she saw a black and white, new, bass guitar sitting there with a red ribbon tied around the top of it and a label on it which read

_To: Roxi_

_From: Gorillaz_

"Oh my god" she said, overjoyed. She had never gotten a present like this before "thank you so much"

"That's ok" said Russel.

"Anyfing for you" said 2D.

"It's our pleasure" said Noodle.

"Yeh, well, you'd betta enjoy i' ' cause i' cost a lot" said Murdoc. "Can I go now?"

"Sure" said Noodle "I've got stuff to do as well"

They all stated to walk out of the studio.

As Murdoc walked past Roxi, he said "Oh yeh, an' jus' to let ya know, da elevator isn' broken"

Later that night, as Roxi was playing on her new bass, her mobile rang.

She put down her bass and looked at her clock. It was 11:18.

"Who'd be ringing at this hour?" she said to herself.

She picked up the phone.

"Hello?" she said to whoever it was on the other end.

"Yes this is Roxanne." there was a long pause.

"Oh my god…" then she hung up and dropped her phone to the floor.

A single tear fell down her face.

2D paced around his room for what seemed like the millionth time. Ever since he had stopped taking his pills.

"Maybe some fresh air'll help" he said to himself.

So he walked out of his room and to the elevator. He pressed the button for the roof.

The doors opened and he walked up the few stairs to the roof top of Kong.

He opened the door and walked out. Once on the roof, he looked around and saw Roxi standing on the corner of the roof, her arms beside her.

She didn't notice him until he called out to her.

"Roxi!" he said from the other side of the roof.

She ignored him.

So he walked up to her and stood next to her.

"You know how…" began Roxi "You never really realized how much you'll miss something until it's really gone?"

"Um…" this wasn't really what 2D had expected to hear straight away, "Whadoya mean?"

"Like when you loose a toy, that you thought you never liked, but when it's gone, you realized that you really should have played with it more…." said Roxi, still looking out onto the grave yard that was Kong studio's front yard.

"Oh, tha's wha' you mean…" said 2D "why are you asking me dis?"

"My.. M-mum…" said Roxi, on the verge of tears "The police of Adelaide just called me to tell m-me that she's just d-died in a car c-crash…"

2D sat there, a little shocked. Then Roxi stated crying again. Not to hard though, just some tears.

"Look," said 2D "I'm really sorry"

"What for? It's not your fault that she was drink driving… once again…" said Roxi "I knew this day would come soon, I guess better sooner than later."

2D put his arms around her and held her and rocked her slightly.

"It's just not a very good birt'day present is all " he whispered in her ear.

Roxi lifted up her arms and put them around 2D. Having him here to comfort her really made her feel better.

After a little while, they pulled apart.

"Oh, I 'ave sumfing to give you" said 2D.

He put a hand in his pocket and fished out a little box and handed it to Roxi.

It looked like a normal jewellery box with little red bow around it.

She removed the bow and went to open the box.

"I's jus' a presn' from me to you" said 2D running a nervous hand trough his spiky blue hair.

She opened the box, and took out the silver pick that was inside of it. She could just barley make out the writing on there from the dim moon light. It said:

_Dear Roxi,_

_Happy 19th_

_Love always from 2D_

"Oh my god, thank you" she said. "It's so nice of you… to do this for me…" she was so overwhelmed that she couldn't find the right words to say. There was a large smile on her face though, and that was enough for 2D.

She looked up at the darkness in his eyes. Their faces only centimetres apart.

"2D I…" began Roxi "I really…" she was having trouble finding the right words to say, this was taking all of her courage "You've been a really good friend to me, since you found me that night in London, and I'm really starting to like you more now…"

"Me too" said 2D.

And then it happened, fireworks and all, Roxi and 2D kissed….

.:Writers note:. Well, there you go… are you happy now? They are finally together, but will it last? Find out in chapter 3! Don don don!


	3. Make me a promise

-1Chapter 3

Roxi's P.O.V

You know, people say that when you get together with your best friend, that you loose the friend ship that you once had. Well, I'm out to prove them wrong, that I still have a friendship with my best friend, and that we can keep it while we are together.

Writer's P.O.V

Roxi sat in the kitchen while eating her toast, thinking to herself, and what had happened last night. As soon as she had finished eating her toast, she was going to go down to 2D's room.

Which was sooner than she thought, because she had already eaten most of her toast.

Once she was finally finished, she got up, put her plate in the sink (most likely that Russel would clean it up later), and headed down to the car park were a blue haired singer lied down in his bed…

_Knock knock_

2D heard a light tapping come from outside his door.

"Who is i'?" he asked.

"It's Roxi" she said from outside the door.

" 'old on a sec…" he said, getting out of bed and rubbing his eyes.

He walked over to the door, not bothering to put a shirt on, and opened it.

"Mornin' love" he said. "Come in"

She walked in and 2D closed the door behind her.

"How'd you sleep?" she asked 2D.

"Good" he replied. "I had so many beau'iful dreams"

"What about?" asked Roxi.

" You" he said with a smile on his face.

Roxi walked up to him and hugged him.

"Your so warm" she whispered into his ear.

"So are you" he whispered back.

They pulled apart and looked at each other. They both had the same question on their mind.

"Should we tell?" asked Roxi.

"Maybe" said 2D "But not now"

They started of just kissing lightly, but within 20 seconds, they were really getting into it.

They were lying on the bed when the door suddenly opened.

"Hey face ache, I need a HOLY SWEET SATIN'S HELL! SOMEONE TELL ME I'M NOT SEEING WHAT I'M SEEING RIGHT NOW!" said Murdoc, turning away and closing his eyes.

"Murdoc!" said Roxi shocked, standing up and striating out her hair.

2D stayed laying on the bed, leaning on his elbows.

"Please don' tell me you two are ta'gether!" said Murdoc.

"Wha's wrong with dat?" asked 2D.

"Do you know wha' the press is gonna do 'bout this!" asked Murdoc.

2D and Roxi shook their heads.

"Their not gonna shu' up 'bout i'!" said Murdoc, getting annoyed. "People will stop buyin' the new album an' i'll never hi' triple platinum like demon days!"

"It's ok" said Roxi "No one has to know…"

"Well, dats wha' ya t'ink " began Murdoc "until one day, when you try ta jus' give each otha a peck on da cheek and da press is all over you!"

Roxi looked back at 2D with concern.

"Bad press inciden'" he whispered.

"You two 'ad be' a watch yourselves" said Murdoc.

Then he left the room without another word.

2D went to stand behind Roxi and hug her.

"What's wrong with him?" asked Roxi, still staring out the door to Murdoc walking towards his Winnebago.

"A long time ago" said 2D "Muds had a bad run in with da press an'…"

"That's ok" said Roxi, putting a finger on his lips "I don't need to know anymore."

They smiled at each other for a little while until Roxi broke the silence.

"2D, um… now that we are together, can you just promise me something?"

"Sure love"

"Well, just promise me that, even though we are together, that we will still be best friends, and that we can still act like we are…"

"Of course" said 2D "Nothing will change…"

That's what they thought then, but they didn't know what lay ahead of them.

.:Writers note:. Yeh, I realize that this chapter was really short, but hopefully the next chapter will be long, and it won't be the last chapter like in all the other chapters. And there will be really big things happening, so, yeh! Hope you enjoy!


End file.
